


That Time a Baby Decided to Raise a Baby

by Scitrust



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Absent Parents, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Crack Treated Seriously, Kidnapping, Tubbo just finds a baby in the woods and is like "Yes. Mine now.", but not really kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scitrust/pseuds/Scitrust
Summary: Tubbo wasn't good at making excuses, so when Schlatt asked him why he was leaving in the night, he made something up on the spot. That had been months ago.At least he sort of had an alibi for that, now.Or, in which Tubbo finds a baby in the woods on his way to see Tommy, and promptly adopts it.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 19
Kudos: 198
Collections: The Granddadschlatt AU





	That Time a Baby Decided to Raise a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is my first fic i've posted on here. I will be posting more about this AU in the collection, I'm just slow. Hope you all enjoy.

Tubbo had been sneaking out when it all happened. He was exhausted from the day’s events, since Manburg had to have another mandatory diplomatic meeting with the king of the SMP, which happened to be Eret. ~~The traitor.~~ Though Dream insisted on being present for it.

It had been the most nerve-wracking thing. As Schlatt's "Right-hand Man", and a member of the Manberg cabinet, he had to sit in on most of those meetings. It made him feel important! But as though his every move was being watched. Scrutinized. Like this was just a _test._

His work-load for the rest of the day hadn't been easy either. He still had those duties to fulfill before he could even think about sneaking off. But Schlatt seemed to be keeping a better eye on him ever since... The excuse.

Tubbo wasn't good at making excuses, so when Schlatt asked him why he was leaving in the night, he made something up on the spot. That had been months ago. 

He wasn't sure if Schlatt still believed him, but he could only hope so.

He was strolling through the woods to the rendezvous point that he, and Tommy had set up a couple weeks ago so they could meet up outside of Pogtopia. 

The walk to Pogtopia took forever, nearly three hours. And Tubbo was always tired whenever he finally arrived. He felt as if his legs might give out. So Tommy suggested making a meet-up point about thirty minutes from the ravine where they could meet up. 

“Are you sure?” Tubbo had said. ”I’m not sure your legs can handle it.”

Tommy sputtered. “Of course! Who the hell do you think I am, Tubbo? The only reason _you’re_ so tired is because you’re short!"

It was a good plan. They wouldn’t be leading anyone straight to Pogtopia in case anyone had started following him, which he didn't think there was. He had been checking every nearby rustle, just in case. Being on edge was a benefit right now.

If he got caught then he’d certainly be accused of spying (which he was, but that was neither here nor there,) and likely banished or even worse...

So when he heard the faintest of whining from his left, he froze up almost immediately. Was that an animal? A mob? They hadn't lit the way to the rendezvous point for, well, _obvious_ reasons, so it could be one of those. But that was the sort of whine was comparable to only foxes and ghasts. Foxes didn't live in these forests. And ghasts lived in the Nether.

There was the rare chance it could be a phantom, but he had definitely slept in the past three days. He wouldn’t be able to make it out this far if that hadn’t been the case. It was well past midnight.

_So what was that sound?_

Tubbo put his hand on the sword handle at his hip, preparing to draw it out in case the noise was from a phantom, or something hostile.

He stalked towards the area he heard the noise from, the whining getting louder the closer he got, until he was in an area crowded with trees. As though they were keeping something secret. Or hiding something.

He pushed aside some of the greenery and brush, finding it not needing to be cut in some of the more dense looking parts, as though somebody had been here already. This place was suspiciously close to the rendezvous place. Had someone been spying on them? The ground didn't look like it had much wear here.

But Tubbo would probably have to tell Tommy they had to move anyways. That sucked. It took them a while to find a good clearing to meet up in. Tubbo wasn’t happy about that.

Tommy wouldn't be happy about it either. He'd probably groan about it to him on the way, then Techno and Wilbur when they got to Pogtopia, and then they would spend the next day and a half looking for a new one when Tubbo had the time.

When Tubbo had been clearing the brush, he hadn't been expecting to find the source of the whining noises so quickly. However, when they got louder, he crouched down and found a small bundle hidden under a bush.

He carefully wrapped his hands around it, and pulled it across the grass to himself, kneeling down to take a better look. He didn't know what was inside, but it kept making the noises. He took a deep breath, unwrapped the bundle and…

There were sea green eyes staring back up at him.

A baby was wrapped in a blanket, looking up at him, with a sort of glazed look in its eyes. It’s breath sounded laboured, while the smallest patch of bleach blond hair grew on its head. It was shivering, and tiny as fuck. 

A _baby._ Right in front of him.

"Haha... Okay... I..." He started, in a bit of disbelief. He picked up the bundle and the baby immediately started to cry out at the disturbance. He put it back down out of fear and hope of quieting it down. 

"Shush! Go back to sleep! Bad baby!" He whispered loudly, which only made the baby start to rock back and forth. He looked behind himself warily. If someone could find him outside of L'manburg. He’d be doomed.

Tubbo looked back down at the baby. He thought of leaving the crying child there. Maybe someone had left it behind to come get later. Or maybe someone else would find and pick up the baby. Maybe…

Maybe someone had abandoned the baby to die.

This place was far out, and Tommy made sure of that when he scouted out the pathway. There was no way someone would’ve brought it out so far and expected someone to find it. Expect _Tubbo_ to find it. 

Tubbo looked back down at the baby, still crying and writhing. The cloth it was swaddled in was tattered and thin. The _child_ in his _arms_ was _tattered and thin._

  
There was no way he could leave it here.

  
He had to get to Tommy fast.  
  


Tubbo adjusted the baby in his grip as he stood up, backtracking his steps all the way to where he had first heard the whines. Then he began to run in the direction of the rendezvous point. The baby was definitely upset now, letting out wails as Tubbo made sure to keep a secure grip on it. 

"Hey hey it's alright! Don't cry! Please don't cry!" He kept trying to shush it along the way, panting as he ran as fast as he could, not caring to be sneaky anymore. 

As he started to run into the clearing, he spotted Tommy on the other side of it, pacing back and forth. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo called, starting to feel out of breath. He saw Tommy look up at him and wave. Tubbo ran faster.

  
"Tubbo! Small T! Don't be so loud, you're gonna get us caught!" Tommy yelled back. Hypocrite. He was being just as loud, if not louder. But that wasn't really his focus right now. He could see Tommy falter as he got closer to his best friend.

He stumbled and slowed down when he was nearly in front of him.

"Tubbo?" 

"I... Yeah?" 

"What the fuck is that." 

Tubbo looked down. "Oh... Yeah... That... I..." 

"Yeah? _That?_ Tubbo, _that_ is a whole ass baby! What the fuck!"

“Yeah, yeah I know, Tommy… I... I found it in the woods-” 

“The woods?!” Tommy exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “Why would you grab a random baby? It's not like it belongs to you!”

  
  
“Well I wasn’t just going to leave it to die!” Tubbo yelled back, backing down when the baby let out a particularly loud wail.

“You can’t just-” 

“Shh!” Tubbo cut him off, shushing Tommy when he tried to continue being loud. 

The two stood in tense silence for a moment, the air being filled only with the child’s sounds. 

Tubbo would need a good reason if he wanted to convince Tommy that they had to keep the infant. 

Tubbo was the one to break the air once the baby had tired itself out, the crying turning into shallow breaths.

  
  
“...Remember how I said I was pregnant?”

  
  
Tommy gave Tubbo a look. “Tubbo, I don’t think-”

  
  
Tubbo cut him off. “No, No, hear me out! I can’t give birth!” A beat of silence. Tommy looked incredulous.

  
  
“So, if I keep the baby, it’ll help with my alibi!” Tubbo reasoned, gesturing his head to the infant in his arms, who had quieted down by now.

  
  
“What are you gonna say? “My bad, went for a night walk and went into labour.” I don’t think that’d work.”

“We can figure that out later!” Tubbo said, walking briskly past Tommy.

  
  
“Where are you going?”

  
  
“To Pogtopia of course! Where else would we go?”

“We can’t go back there yet! How are we going to feed it? Where are we even going to _keep_ the baby?!” Tommy jogged to catch up with Tubbo.

“So we can keep it?” 

Tommy sputtered. Tubbo felt smug. He knew Tommy had a soft spot for him. Plus, the puppy eyes he was giving his best friend probably helped. 

“I mean,” Tommy started. “It’d be kind of shit if we did have to walk all the way to a Manberg orphanage to drop it off at, so.” He looked pointedly away from Tubbo. “...Yeah, fine. We can keep it.”

  
  
“Yeah!” Tubbo cheered.

“Of course if it throws up then _you’re_ going to be the one cleaning it up.”

  
  
“Oh. Ew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the other cool creators also writing for this AU! Their writings are very cool.


End file.
